Bruxa
by AnaNinaSnape
Summary: Vingança. Só isso importava. Eles pagariam. jurou. Um por um. Eles paragariam... PréHPB
1. Estou te esperando

Nome da fic: Bruxa

Autor: AnaNinaSnape

Pares: Severus/OC (Bruxa)

Censura: R, (sexo, cenas fortes – sangue, tortura)

Gênero: Romance, Aventura, Drama

Spoilers: Spoiler de todos os livros (principalmente HP5)

Avisos ou Alertas: Cenas envolvendo tortura e sangue

Desafios deste Snapefest:

Desafio 24. Com a seguinte frase: "Severus, quando você me olha desse jeito eu fico em dúvida se tiro a roupa ou bato em você."

Resumo: Uma bruxa esteve sobre as mãos de comensais. Quer vingança e se esforça para consegui-la.

Sou péssima em resumos.

Agradecimentos: A todos que tiverem paciência para ler. E aos membros do SnapeFest. Além de todas as amigas que sempre prestigiam essas tentativas de fic´s.

Disclaimer:

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http/fest. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.

Capítulo 01 Bruxa.

_ Estou te esperando_

Mundungus verificou os arredores. Uma sensação...

O rosto se torceu em desagrado. Não havia motivo para ficar igual a Snape.

Aparatou.

Não viu dois olhos que seguiam cada um de seus movimentos, obstinadamente.

E que brilharam na escuridão.

'_Paciência'_ – disse a si mesma, voltando a ficar imóvel.

Não era uma sonserina. Mas não teria se recusado a aprender com eles.

Há semanas, era só isso o que fazia. Semanas.

Aprender.

Esperar.

Planejar.

Elevou a cabeça. A mão suada apertando a varinha.

Alerta.

Não a pegariam desprevenida.

Nunca mais.

Tinha prometido a si mesma.

Nunca mais.

----

Snape estava exausto. O encontro com o Senhor Escuro não tinha sido exatamente agradável.

E também não tinha sido o primeiro da semana. E dessa vez, tinha sido por pouco... Como sempre.

Respirou. O cansaço aderindo-se aos seus ossos, como se fizesse parte deles. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Desceu-a esfregando os olhos.

- Albus do inferno. – murmurou.

Mas sabia que ele estava certo no que dissera. Era o melhor.

O que deveria ser feito. Como não usar flú na casa. Ou não aparatar sem ser a uma distância segura.

Trincou os dentes. A dor forçando-o a parar por um instante. Respirou novamente, profundamente, tentando voltar ao controle. A mão trêmula voltou a levantar-se. Os efeitos da Cruciatus que ele escondera tão bem, já não eram mais possíveis de disfarçar.

- Maldição! – rosnou baixo.

Irritado consigo mesmo por causa de sua exaustão, irritado com a traição de seu corpo.

Em nenhum momento pensou que podia estar sendo ouvido. Ou observado.

Mas seus sentidos acordaram segundos antes que uma vara fosse encostada em sua nuca.

Imobilizou-se.

Estava longe o suficiente da sede da Ordem. E apesar do cansaço, fora cuidadoso.

Não. Não a tinha colocado em risco. Então quem...

Sentiu o perfume. Sentiu mais que viu... uma mulher.

Estreitou os olhos analisando suas possibilidades. Seus possíveis erros em seu estado atual.

- Nem mesmo pense nisso. – era só um sussurro.

- Não sou o inimigo. Por enquanto. E se quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito. – encostou com mais força a vara ao pensar que ele estava quieto demais – E você não quer descobrir como consegui quase entrar na sede da sua amada Ordem da Fênix? – ironizou.

Ele apertou os lábios. Irritado com seu corpo exausto que não ajudara. Irritado com seu descuido, sua ineficácia que o colocara em tal situação... Inadmissível!

Deixou que a raiva viesse. O tomasse. A raiva bem-vinda que o estava ajudando a esquecer a dor, a exaustão e os resíduos da cruciatus que seu mestre escuro se esmerara em aplicar mais vezes que sempre.

- Quero sua ajuda. – ela continuou, a voz ainda baixa.

Controlava-se para não faze algo a ele de que se arrependeria. Não. Devia seguir seu plano.

- Jeito estranho de pedir. – rosnou.

Ela aproximou mais o rosto do dele. Sentiu quase o roçar dos lábios em sua orelha.

- Quem disse que estou pedindo? – respondeu no mesmo tom duro – Você, bastardo. Eu o conheço. Para quem realmente você trabalha? Dumbledore? Ou aquele excremento do Voldmort?

- Não diga o nome dele! – silvou, apesar da reação ao que tinha ouvido.

A vara apertou mais. Perdera a paciência.

- Vai descobrir rápido, que eu não tenho mais nada a perder. E faço o que eu quero. – afastou a vara milímetros – Estupefaça!

O corpo caiu ao chão.

Não se importou.

Realmente não se importou.

Olhou para os lados para ver se a troca tinha sido testemunhada.

Apontou a vara, murmurando. O corpo no chão se elevou. Olhou-o confirmando que estava desacordado. Sua boca se contorceu em desagrado. Mesmo assim deu um passo para frente e o abraçou. Sua reserva de força seria suficiente. E depois poderia sumir em meio aos trouxas. Eles não os encontrariam.

Aparatou.

_Continua... _


	2. Ainda não esqueci

Nome da fic: Bruxa

Autor: AnaNinaSnape

Pares: Severus/OC (Bruxa)

Censura: R, (sexo, cenas fortes – sangue, tortura)

Gênero: Romance, Aventura, Drama

Spoilers: Spoiler de todos os livros (principalmente HP5)

Avisos ou Alertas: Cenas envolvendo tortura e sangue

Desafios deste Snapefest:

Desafio 24. Com a seguinte frase: "Severus, quando você me olha desse jeito eu fico em dúvida se tiro a roupa ou bato em você."

Resumo: Uma bruxa esteve sobre as mãos de comensais. Quer vingança e se esforça para consegui-la.

Sou péssima em resumos.

Agradecimentos: A todos que tiverem paciência para ler. E aos membros do SnapeFest. Além de todas as amigas que sempre prestigiam essas tentativas de fic´s.

Disclaimer:

J.K. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site http/fest. é a dona, só estou me divertindo. E não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso.

Por favor, não me processe, eu não tenho nada.

Agradeço a todos os bons autores que li. Com certeza muito influenciaram.

E como disse um deles, se você reconhecer algo, não é meu.

Capítulo 02 Ainda não esqueci.

_ Não quero te encontrar_

_Estava acontecendo outra vez._

_O pavor. Os sons inarticulados de sua garganta. _

_O coração disparado. A sensação de estar presa. _

_Vendo pela fresta do armário, seus pais morrerem. _

_Deitados no chão do quarto. Tão perto. Tão longe. Enquanto estava paralisada._

_Impotente. _

_No escuro. Cercada de luz. Presa. Protegida. _

_Deles. _

_Não do que faziam. Não da angústia. Ou do pânico. _

_Seu pai a menos de meio metro. Sendo seguro no chão, tendo sua mão cortada. O grito. O braço mutilado seguro por um dos homens com máscaras de prata, esguichando sangue em sua direção, através das frestas. Em sua roupa. Em seu rosto. Em suas mãos. _

_Olhou para elas. Gritou. Um grito horrível. Mas nenhum som saiu._

_Levou uma das mãos à garganta, sujando-se mais de sangue. Respirando muito rápido. _

_Gritou de novo. O horror entrando nela. Tomando conta._

_As vestes pretas ficando sujas de vermelho. Como ela. O sangue por todo lado. Sem retorno._

_Fazendo-a ficar histérica. _

_Sem poder se desviar do que acontecia. Sem conseguir fechar os olhos. Chorando._

_Batendo na porta até suas mãos ficarem feridas. Vendo..._

_Sua mãe sendo estuprada. Uma. Duas. Três vezes._

_Seu pai sendo torturado; virado de cabeça para baixo, caindo. Assistindo sua mãe e seus gritos, enquanto sangue saía de sua boca, de seus ouvidos. O sangue esguichando de sua outra mão através do quarto, atingindo-a novamente por entre a fresta._

_E então as súplicas._

_- Não, p-por favor... p-por favor... – ouviu o choro de seu pai quando sua mãe parara de gritar._

_Tapou os ouvidos com as mãos sangrentas. Fechou os olhos. Gritou de novo. E de novo. E de novo._

_Nenhum som. Começou a ficar difícil respirar. Estava afogando-se... no ar à sua volta._

_Gritou com força._

Acordou. Pulando da cama e derrubando o banco que estava perto.

A vara em uma das mãos trêmulas. Ainda tentando respirar.

Sons estrangulados saindo de sua garganta. O pavor. O medo.

Suando profusamente, o quarto entrando lentamente em foco.

E então a raiva. A fúria. A vara apontando para todos os lados.

Procurando um alvo. Qualquer um. Encontrou.

Olhos negros a encaravam no fundo do quarto.

O feitiço o atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que voasse pelo quarto, até bater numa parede, antes de cair com cadeira e tudo. O som ecoando pelo quarto.

Não se importou se o homem estava amarrado. Não se importou se ele a tinha visto pela fresta quando estavam procurando por ela na casa e a deixara viva. Não se importou se ele era um espião.

Tudo o que queria era vingança.

E ele estivera lá.

Aproximou-se. O som de seus passos e de sua respiração áspera ecoando.

Viu-o caído com os braços amarrados para trás na cadeira. Numa posição incômoda.

Viu o olhar feroz e o sangue no canto de sua boca. O cabelo escondendo parcialmente o rosto.

Viu o modo como os lábios dele se moveram, o feitiço fazendo com que nenhum som saísse.

Como acontecera com ela. Apertou os lábios, dura. Exatamente como ela.

Quase rosnou.

Isso não era nada. Nada!

Perto do que seus pais tinham sofrido. Do que ela tinha sofrido.

Quando finalmente a tiraram de lá. Quando saíra e vira...

Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Mas imagem continuou. Junto com os gritos. Abriu-os.

Continuou olhando em pretos. A respiração ruidosa.

Olhando-o. Lembrando. Voltando ao normal. Ao presente. Engoliu em seco.

Passou as costas da mão pela testa para limpar o suor.

Meneou a vara, murmurando. E a cadeira se endireitou.

Percebeu que ele mordera o canto do lábio.

Dane-se. Voltou-se indo para o banheiro.

Precisava de um banho. Se acalmar. Se recuperar.

Do maldito sonho.

E das lembranças.

Ao voltar, estava limpa e mais calma. Colocou a roupa num canto. Agradecendo ter se lembrado de colocar feitiços no quarto mais cedo. Não queria visitas indesejadas. Mesmo que fosse uma possibilidade pequena. Não ia se arriscar. Nunca mais. Apanhou o banco e colocou-o na posição correta perto da cama. Quando se atreveu a olhar na direção dele, viu que a vigiava.

Imaginou, pelo modo como respirava, que alguma costela estava comprometida.

Suspirou, cansada. Tirou a vara, depois se aproximou. Parou.

Percebeu que ele estava alerta, mas que não se movera. Enfrentando-a.

Era justo. Devia estar acostumado. Suspirou de novo.

Inclinou-se devagar levantando a mão, e sem dizer uma palavra tateou por suas costas até encontrar a costela quebrada, sentindo a veste estranhamente úmida sob seus dedos. Não se encontrou com seus olhos. Murmurou o feitiço.

A respiração dele não voltara completamente ao normal. Franziu a testa.

Algo estava errado. Precisava... Afastou-se um pouco.

- Evanesce! – a veste desapareceu, ele moveu os lábios sem som, ignorou – Evanesce!

O peito estava nu.

'_Merlin!'_

Não fora ela! Não podia ser ela! A queda da cadeira não seria suficiente para tudo aquilo... Não deixaria tantas... Nem tanto sangue.

Controlou a respiração, percebendo que se acelerara. Tentando ficar no presente.

Os olhos se moveram. Por ele. Até pretos. Raivosos. Desviou.

'_Doce Merlin.'_

Fechou os olhos por um segundo.

Ele era um comensal. Mas era um espião. E apesar de tudo, não gostava de ver... _aquilo._

Teve medo de que os feitiços que aprendera com sua mãe não fossem o suficiente. Mordeu o lábio. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Olhou o sangue que escorria. Sentiu-se culpada.

Respirou. Ergueu a mão e a vara, e começou suavemente, a cuidar dele. Fez o sangue parar. Fechou as feridas abertas, percebendo que havia mais marcas. Marcas velhas. De magia antiga. Escura.

Continuou.

Com cuidado, tateou as feridas. Sentindo sob seus dedos a pele ora fria, ora morna.

Descobrindo mais costelas quebradas. Parando quando seu toque provocou alguma reação mínima dele, e uma entrada afiada de respiração. Baixo, dizendo encantos.

Procurando suavemente pela origem dos sangramentos.

Afrouxando as cordas para conseguir acesso às costas. Vendo mais lá. Perfurações. Cortes. Engoliu. Nem uma vez olhou em negros.

Quando pensou que era o melhor que podia fazer, afastou-se um pouco.

Pensou no que poderia haver em suas pernas. Bem, ia ter que esperar.

Isso era o que podia agüentar por uma noite.

Chamou com Accio os vidros com poções. Encontrou com os olhos escuros. Desviou rápido.

Levou o vidro até a boca dele. Ele pareceu cheirar a poção antes de abrir a boca. Depois bebeu.

Duas poções. Uma para dor. Uma para ajudar a cicatrizar as feridas.

Estranhou ele não fazer uma cara ao gosto que ela sabia, era horrível.

Hesitou. Chamou outra. Não iria tão longe a ponto de alimentá-lo. Mas a poção não ia deixar que morresse de fome até amanhã. Ele pareceu vacilar um segundo antes de bebê-la.

Ergueu a vara e chamou suas próprias vestes do armário. As dele estavam inutilizáveis. E um feitiço de limpeza não ia tirar o cheiro de sangue nem limpar completamente. Não. Precisavam ser lavadas. Além disso, não ia desperdiçar mais energia com feitiços para... ele.

Vestiu-o. Não o olhou. Não se importou com o que pensou. Sentir o cheiro dela nas vestes provavelmente era a menor de suas preocupações.

Levantou-se. Andou até o outro lado, guardando os vidros. Precisava reenchê-los amanhã.

Era cuidadosa. Não ia se arriscar. Arrumou tudo para ir dormir, apesar de ser madrugada alta.

Segurou o cobertor. Parou o movimento ao meio. Suspirou. Hesitou só um segundo.

Pegou um dos vidros. Voltou-se para o homem na cadeira indo até ele decidida.

Destampou o vidro e colocou-o sob seus lábios. Viu-o franzir a testa. Quando ele não fez menção de beber, os olhos se erguendo para os dela, não os desviou, perdendo a paciência. Tirou a vara.

- Beba! – disse baixo, mostrando claramente que ele beberia; de uma forma ou de outra.

Pretos. Em cinzas. Ele bebeu. Sem desviar-se dela.

Não se deixou incomodar. Baixou mais o vidro para que a dosagem fosse maior.

Quando ele acabou, tampou-o e colocou no bolso do robe que usava, esperando para que fizesse efeito.

Sem desviar de pretos. Até que começaram a se fechar. Segurou um sorriso. Mestre em poções ou não. Espião ou não. Havia uma mistura especial naquela poção; coisas de trouxas. O sorriso se apagou. Receita de sua mãe. Sua amada mãe que se importava tanto com seus pacientes do St. Mungu´s. Suspirou.

Ergueu a vara e começou a murmurar, as cordas se afrouxaram onde o ligavam à cadeira. Levantou-o.

Fez com que se deitasse suavemente no sofá. Retirou um pouco das cordas. Tentou deixá-lo mais confortável. Fez o melhor que pôde sem correr o risco de que ele escapasse. Era um comensal, no fim das contas. E espião. E perigoso. Quando acabou, ele parecia já estar dormindo. Cobriu-o. Observou-o. Suspirou. Foi até a estante e pegou algumas peças minúsculas. Tachinhas. Espalhou-as estrategicamente pelo chão. O mais escondidas possível. Olhou o resultado.

Quase sorriu.

Quase.

Usou o resto de sua energia para colocar alarmes se ele se movesse mais do que permitira. E para fazer com que acordasse _antes_ dele.

Foi para sua cama, segurando um bocejo.

Deitou-se.

Os pensamentos voltando. Os planos.

O que precisava ser feito.

Seus olhos caíram no chão perto do sofá.

Lembrou-se das tachinhas.

Usaria todos os meios. Qualquer coisa. Trouxa ou bruxo. Eles não a pegariam desprevenida.

Nunca mais.

Fechou os olhos. Daria tudo para voltar atrás. Para mudar as coisas. Para trazê-los de volta.

Lembrou-se dos dias seguintes. Do torpor que a acometeu. Das vozes bondosas. Desconhecidas. E do modo como se fechou. Sem querer lembrar. Sem conseguir esquecer.

Amaldiçoando-se por ter deixado seu pai tirar sua varinha quando sua mãe gritou por seu pais na sala; por tê-lo deixado trancá-la dentro do armário, ele e sua mãe enchendo tudo de feitiços, protegendo-a, colocando a estante com a televisão na frente. Sem saber se tudo tinha se passado em segundos ou minutos. E depois...

O horror.

Virou de lado novamente, estendendo a mão e agarrando o vidro que dera ao dono dos olhos escuros momentos antes.

Sono sem sonhos. Esquecimento.

Só dessa vez, pensou, como sempre.

Só dessa vez.

_Continua..._

_Grandes agradecimentos à Ludmila pela betagem. _


End file.
